


happy birthday hansol vernon chwe !

by clementinia



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M, Multi, birthday fic, but not in that way, look everyone loves each other thats the premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9567767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clementinia/pseuds/clementinia
Summary: hansol becomes an adult. his members give him presents. actually it's just one. and it's given over and over.





	

~~

DINO

  
Hansol wakes up first to Jeonghan’s knocking on the door to start the day, and then by the youngest’s lips on his own. Hansol vaguely remembers the events of last night - crawling into bed after a late night dance practice and Chan crawling in behind him.

  
Hansol enjoys the morning kiss, Chan’s lips soft and inexperience with the slightest flick of his tongue wetting his lips. Hansol sleepily savors it, leaning back into Chan’s spooning and smiling lazy when the younger pulls away.

  
“Happy birthday, hyung.” Chan greets him and pulls at his hip to try and coax the elder out of bed. Hansol groans and pulls Chan back into him and tries to savor the last few minutes of peaceful sleep before Soonyoung bursts in to announce that breakfast is ready.

~~

SEUNGCHEOL

  
Hansol blurrily stumbles into the dining room and Seungcheol grabs his face and kisses him, hard. Seungcheol’s lips are slightly chapped but the plumpness makes up for it. Hansol’s hands scramble for purchase and land on Seungcheol’s waist, as his leader continues making out with him. He tastes like toothpaste and the eggs that Mingyu has managed to scramble. Jeonghan breaks them out of their reverie, pushing at Seungcheol’s shoulder and telling them that ‘he hasn’t even eaten, let the boy wake up before you start kissing him,’ and Seungcheol lets him go, a wide smile on his face.

  
“Happy birthday Hansolie!” The boys are all in the room and scramble around him to give him a big hug. Hansol feels warm and loved - this, this is the place he wants to be forever.

~~

JEONGHAN

  
Jeonghan kisses him next, one on the top of his head and another on his cheek and one last one on his lips. It’s kind, just like Jeonghan, and Hansol feels like he’s kissing an angel. He wonders if that’s how Jeonghan got the nickname. Jeonghan bumps Hansol’s hip as they stand next to each other, waiting for Mingyu to finish doling out portions.

  
“Are you happy you’re finally an adult?” Jeonghan asks and Hansol just grins. “Yeah, I’m excited to see movies and stuff now.” He answers, taking a bowl of rice from Minghao’s hands. Jeonghan wiggles his eyebrows and Hansol doesn’t like the look his hyung has. “How about the clubs, huh? You can dance and drink now.” Hansol shrugs, he knows this but they don’t appeal to him as much. “I’m drunk off life when I’m with you, hyung.” He says cheesily and Jeonghan laughs, pushing him away. Hansol laughs too and settles down to eat, a smile wide on his face.

~~

MINGYU

  
Mingyu hands Hansol another and another serving of rice and kimchi and kisses him softly, everyone around the table roaring in amusement. Hansol praises the breakfast and the kiss and Mingyu gives him that silly little smile he always does.

~~

HOSHI

  
Before Soonyoung pulls Hansol into the same room they use for V-Lives, he takes Hansol’s hands in his own and pulls him so their noses are touching.

  
“Happy birthday Hansolie!” He says cheerfully before ducking for a kiss and Hansol kisses him back warmly. Out of all of them, Soonyoung kisses Hansol the most so Hansol isn’t surprised. He’s actually the first boy Hansol ever kissed - it happened when Hansol walked into the room as a trainee and a bright boy bounced up to him and kissed him on the lips. Hansol stumbled back and the boy had shouted a bright ‘hello!’ before dancing away to latch on what would soon be Hansol’s crush and best friend, Seungkwan.

  
Hansol laughs and Soonyoung pulls him into the room they use for V-Lives.

~~

WONWOO

  
Wonwoo has Hansol in his lap, due to the lack of chairs, and as soon as they wave goodbye to the V-Live Wonwoo kisses Hansol softly. He misses Hansol’s lips, landing half on his lips half on his skin, but Hansol appreciates it all the same. There’s more tongue and teeth than Hansol expected; he had always pegged Wonwoo as a slow kisser, but this has heat behind it. Hansol is jealous of Mingyu when Wonwoo pulls away, a smile on both of their faces. The words go unspoken, (Wonwoo’s a quiet guy), but Hansol thanks him for the birthday kiss.

~~

JISOO

  
Hansol has just gotten off the phone with his parents wishing him a happy birthday and he stands in the hallways, awkward and teary and fighting to regain his composure so he can go back into the recording studio with the rest of the boys. The door that leads to the recording studio opens and a boy shuffles out, eyes trained on Hansol.

  
“Hey,” Jisoo says, in English and Hansol blinks a couple of times, wiping his tears away quickly. He teeters on his feet and mutters out a quick hey in response and Jisoo suddenly envelopes him in a tight hug. Hansol feels ashamed for crying, it’s something a boy would do - not a man. He’s an adult now and adults don’t cry. “It’s okay, man.” Jisoo says, switching between Korean and English and it makes Hansol’s head spin.

  
“You’re too pretty to be crying,” Jisoo frowns and takes Hansol’s chin and lifts it up, pressing his lips against Hansol’s. Hansol melts into it, Jisoo is family just the same as Hangyeol is and it makes Hansol feel a little bit better. Jisoo pulls away and wipes the tears away from Hansol’s eyes and presses their foreheads together. “We love you, and your family is so proud of you making it so far. Let’s make them prouder, yeah?” He asks and Hansol nods, taking a deep breath and taking Jisoo’s hand in his own and walking back into the recording studio with a smile.

~~

WOOZI

  
Hansol is recording and he can feel Jihoon’s gaze on him. The tiny singer is sat by all of his equipment and he has just given Hansol the ‘go’ on his lyrics. He’s rapping now, trying to get into the feel, but with Jihoon’s stare he finds it hard to let go of everything. Hansol closes his eyes and starts to rap again, letting the words roll off his tongue and hands flying to meet his words. He’s broken out of his reverie when Jihoon gets up and walks to the door and Hansol think’s he’s fucked.  
When Jihoon walks in and closes the door behind him Hansol shrinks but Jihoon stands on his tiptoes and pulls Hansol down.

  
A kiss, a “happy birthday”, and “good job” is the best gift he has received from Jihoon.

~~

THE8

  
They’re on their way to do some interview and performance when Minghao kisses Hansol. Hansol doesn’t remember the name of the stage or what song they’re performing (when the music starts his brain goes on automatic, feet moving and rapping when it comes to his part) but as he makes his way out of the van, Minghao is pulling Hansol towards him and he falls in Minghao’s lap. He kisses him and it is wet and sloppy and Minghao’s hands are tight on Hansol’s waist.

  
“Happy birthday.” Minghao says awkwardly as Hansol pulls away. Hansol laughs and presses another kiss to Minghao’s lips as a thank you before moving to get out of the van, Minghao following behind him.

~~

DK

  
Hansol gets nervous in the 15 minutes before they actually go on. He is jittery nerves and bouncing on the balls of his feet and shaking hands. His members know this, and today is no exception. Seokmin is following him constantly, hands clutched together as he makes sure Hansol doesn’t wonder off. It wouldn’t be the first time.

  
The third time Hansol trips over his feet, Seokmin excuses them to go get some water and the other members nod, knowing that it’s just Hansol’s nerves. He wordlessly follows Seokmin to the break room which has luckily emptied out and Seokmin hands Hansol his water bottle.

  
“Nervous?”  
“Yeah, just a little.”  
“Can I kiss you?”  
“Sure.”

  
Seokmin’s lips are on Hansol’s in a second and Hansol is floating, feeling weightless and it’s like Seokmin has kissed all of Hansol’s nerves away. It’s nice.

  
“Ready to go?”  
“Yeah.”

~~

JUNHUI

  
They’re in dance practice and Junhui is trying to walk Hansol through a dance move that he is just not getting. Hansol doesn’t get frustrated often, but with each time Junhui readjusts his arms or his legs Hansol wants more and more to throw something. He tries goddammit, but sometimes his arms just don’t go in the direction his brain tells them to. Junhui, however, notices this and suddenly pulls Hansol tight in front of him. Hansol’s back is pressed to Junhui’s chest and his breath hitches slightly.

  
Junhui's lips are soft against Hansol's and he revels in it. He is speechless and like jelly when Junhui pulls away and he's left staring at Junhui's face in the mirror.

  
“Like this,” Junhui says softly, twisting his body and taking Hansol’s arms into his hands and making them move like water.

~~

SEUNGKWAN

  
Hansol sneaks into Seungkwan’s bed, crawling under the covers and wrapping himself around him. Seungkwan’s bed is quite possibly Hansol’s favorite place to be. It’s warm and safe and whenever he’s laying here he knows he is going to be alright. If Hansol has a bad day, you can be sure he’ll end the day lying in Seungkwan’s bed. Actually, you can probably find Hansol in Seungkwan’s bed most days. Or Seungkwan in Hansol’s.

  
“Did you have a happy birthday?” Seungkwan asks as Hansol snuggles himself tightly against his almostsortofboyfriend.

  
“Yeah, I got kisses from everyone.” Seungkwan snorts at this and turns so he’s facing Hansol and Hansol’s taken away by his beauty once again. He doesn’t understand how Seungkwan is ranked last in all the visual rankings they do; Hansol honestly thinks Seungkwan is beautiful. “I always thought it was a cheap gift. We kiss each other all the time, so why do we get more kisses on our birthdays? Besides, half of us are dating each other so I’m surprised no one gets jealous honestly.” Seungkwan rants and Hansol just stares, so enamoured.

  
“Do you want to date?” He blurts out and Hansol wants to punch himself in the face. He really needs to think before he opens his mouth. He isn’t immediately pushed out of the bed so Hansol thinks he’s in the clear but he’s still worried about his unexpected revelation to his crush. Will Seungkwan accept him? They’re so close, even when they first met each other, Hansol can’t imagine existing without Seungkwan by his side.

  
“I thought we were already dating.” Seungkwan frowns and Hansol is half over the moon and half confused as fuck. “B-but, we’ve never like, discussed this. And you’re always hanging all over the hyungs, and like, you make fun of my singing all the ti-”

  
Seungkwan’s lips are on his in an instant, cutting him off. And Hansol’s kissed him before, has kissed all of the members at least once, but this time it feels different. It is Seungkwan, through and through. Strong at the beginning, confident lips pressing against his but wavering when Hansol’s mouth moves against Seungkwan’s and everything smells like Seungkwan and Hansol is happy.  
“Let’s talk about it in the morning?” Seungkwan asks when he finally breaks the kiss, staring into Hansol’s eyes and the two boys are breathless. Hansol nods and settles into the elder, pulling the sheets over the two and cuddling his boyfriend tight.

 

 

 

 

Twelve kisses and a boyfriend on his birthday? 19 was his best birthday yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry that mingyu and dk's were such cope outs i actually forgot about mingyu's and i dont know how that happened??? ANYWAYS HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY HANSOL!
> 
> i wanted to post this in preparation for his birthday (which is 15 days away uwu) also happy graduation dino!!! anywho that is it for today i hope you liked it and i have plans for a gfriend hogwarts au and a jihan fic uwu.


End file.
